Braces
by Pained Past97
Summary: Katie gets her braces. Just a cute little one-shot I thought up. R&R nicely plz! A lil angst but not much. DISCLAMIER:I do not own btr or the characters, unfortuneately.


I got my braces today. I hated them; they hurt, they were ugly, they made me look like a dork; all the things that go thro ur head when you get braces. When I walked into the appartment I was bombarrded wit questions;  
"How are you feeling baby sis?" Kendall,  
"Hey Katie girl are you ok?" Logan,  
"Yo Kat can we see?" typical Carlos. But I was waiting for the one voice I wanted to hear the most.  
"Baby, look at me." Ahhh James. I turned to look at him but refused to open my mouth. He got this evil look on his face, the look he gets when hes about to...  
"JAMES!' I screamed as my sides were attacked. I couldnt hold back the giggles that left my unwilling mouth. Then suddenly the hands stopped, they didnt move, but they stopped.  
"Ahhh theres my beautiful girl." James said grinning like mad. I just glared at him and stomped off to mine and James' room.  
"Baby!" James, "Kat!" Carlos,  
"Sis!" Kendall,  
"Katie!" Logan. All these voices followed me as I slamed the bed room door. I knew if I slamed it, they wouldnt come after me, all of them to scared. Knock, knock, knock. I was suprised to say the least. "Kat, can I come in?" Oh, no wonder. It was Carlos, always the most daring. "No go away!" I yelled into James' pillow. The smell of cuda shampoo and then just simply James always seemed to calm me down, but I was to pissed to go to him right now.  
"Please Kat. I just want to talk to my little sister. Please?" Carlos asked again. I finally gave in.  
"Fine." I yelled, pissed that he would not leave me alone. When the door opened I heard Carlos chuckle at me, my face being shoved into James' pillow.  
"Come here, Kat." he said holding out his arms. I jumped into them buring my face in his chest, finally letting the tears fall. "Shhh. Its okay." he said rubbing my back. "They hurt, so fucking bad." I sobbed into his shirt. "I know sweeti, I know. Remeber when I had braces? They hurt like hell, but after about the first week the pain dulled until I couldnt feel it anymore." he said soothingly..  
"Really?" I asked pulling away wiping my face. He chuckled at me but nodded.  
"Yeah Kat, promise." he said pulling me into another hug. Pulling away he kissed my fourhead. "Now I know you have two brothers and a boyfriend out there who want to see that beautiful smile. Go get 'em baby girl." Carlos said softly pushing me to the door. As soon as I was out the door I was engulfed in the sweet smell of cuda body spray. I buried my face into James' chest, feeling his heart beat.  
"I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just that they hurt so bad and I hate them." I tried to say, but it came out all muffeled, due to my face in his chest. He just laughed and slowly pulled away. "I'm the one who should be apoligizing, you did nothing wrong, Katie. I love you baby." he whispered the last part, leaning down to kiss me. When I pulled away,  
we were both slightly out of breath and had kiss swollen lips.  
"I love you too Jamie-bear." I replied, pulling him back into the room. He got the idea and closed the door with his foot, only turning away to lock it. He looked a little unsure at first considering the six year age differentce between us. I was thirteen and he was nineteen. I smiled and pushed him to the king sized bed. He fell back pulling me on top of him, the pain in my mouth momentarily forgotten. I looked over to the clock to see that it was 11:45, everyone would be asleep by now. More importantly, mom and Kendall would be asleep. They didnt say much when they found out about me and James, Kendall just screamed for two hours straight. Mom was mortafied,to say the least. But they finally came around and accsepted it, mom even let us move into the same bedroom, due to Carlos and James constently fighting. So now Logan and Carlos shared a room while Kendall got his and Logans old room to himself. I went back to kissing James, but pulled away when he slamed his tounge into my teeth. I felt my vision blur, not out of anger, but pain.  
"Oh my god, Katie. I am so sorry baby." he whispered pulling me down onto his chest. I layed there silently crying because the pain in my mouth was becoming unbariable, but the secent of James' aftershhave and him singing the song he wrote for me, stuck, was slowly lulling me to sleep.

*BTR*BTR*BTR* the next morning*BTR*BTR*BTR*

When I woke up I was still wrapped up in James' arms, him still asleep. I smiled up at my boyfriend, but soon figured out that that was a bad idea, my mouth started throbing. I carefully got up and went to the bathroom connected to our room. I took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around my tourso, going all the way to my knees. I walked out to see James still asleep. I giggled and went to the closet to find something to wear. I decided on a pair of green skinny jeans and a hot pink v-neck. I grabbed my neon green jordans and went to put them on, but as soon as I sat down, I was pulled back until I was laying down looking up at James.  
"Well good morning, geourges." I said leaning up to kiss him. He simply pecked my lips and pulled away. That was not going to do, so I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down until it was a spider man kiss.  
He pulled away shakeing his head. "No. Not when your in pain Katie." he said getting up and heading to the bathroom. "I know a way you could make me feel better, Jamie. Please?" I said pulling out the puppy dog eyes, knowing he coundnt say no to that face.  
"Ugh. Fine but if I hurt you, I want to know immeditaly. Got it?" he said coming back to the bed. I smiled and made him lay on his back so I could straddle his legs.  
"Yes James." I said leaning down to kiss him. He moaned a little into the kiss causeing me to pull away laughing, I was still a little naive.  
"Well, James. And you said no at first. I knew you couldnt resist me." I said giggling. I leaned back down pulling on the hem of his t-shirt. He sat up and pulled it off.  
I ran my hands up and down his washborde abs, causeing his eyes to flutter and him to moan low in his throght. As I leanded down to kiss him again there was a knock at the door.  
"Good morning! Time to get up! Kat! James! Get your asses up or I will break this door down!" Carlos.  
"Hold your horses! Well be out in a second!" I screamed making James flinch. I got up and put my jays on while James went to take a shower. When I got to the kitchen, the only people up were Carlos and Logan.  
"Was there a point in bugging me lil boy?" I asked, glaring at Carlos.  
"Yea. We heard James moaning, so we figured it was time to stop you before you woke up Kendall." Logan said, chuckeling. "Ohhh. Now I get it. Sorry Carlos." I said hugging my brother. "Its ok Kat. Now are you gonna tell us what you two were doing?" he asked smiling.  
"NO!" me and James said at the same time. I turned around to see him in nothing but a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. I sat there stareing at his abs as he walked to me.  
"Like what you see baby?" he asked bending down to kiss me.  
"Well duhhh. Or else I would acuatly let you sleep with a shirt on." I said grinning seductivly. Logan spit out the orange juice he had just put in his mouth, Carlos howled with laughter, and then I heard Kendall's jaw drop.  
"What did you just say, Katlynn Brooke?" he asked as he took a seat next to Logan.  
"None of business Kendall David. And dont call me Katlynn." I growled the last part, knowing he would listen.  
"Whatever Katlynn." Kendall replied smiling. I lunged at him, only to have James grab my arm right before I could rip Kendall's throught out. I sat in James' lap with my arms crossed, glaring at Kendall.  
"Hey. You want to spend the day at the pool?" James whispered in my ear. I pretended to think about it before I finally shrugged my shoulders.  
"Yeah. Let me go get my bathing suit on. Be right back." I said leaning down to kiss him, ignoring the throb in my mouth. As I walked to our room I heard Kendall ask James what Carlos and Logan were talking about this morning. I giggled as i pulled my shirt off putting on my bekini top. I was stepping out of my jeans when James walked in.  
"Uh, get out." I said pointing to the door. He only laughed and kissed me on his way to the closet to get his swim trunks. "Fucking ass hole." I mumbled as I pulled on the bottoms.  
"I heard that little girl." he said from the closet, laughing. I growled under my breath.  
"I may be little but I can still kick your ass Diamond." I said, using his last name so he knew not to retaliate. I was not in a good mood right now, my mouth and head hurt, plus my brothers and boyfriend were really starting to get on my nerves.  
"I'm sorry baby." he said wrapping his hands around my waist from behind. I stood there relishing in the heat from coming from James' body. Then I pulled away and pulled my jeans back on over my bottoms, put my shoes back on, and grabbed my phone from my bedside table and my pool bag from the bathroom on my way out of the room. I heard James sigh and follow me, knowing I wasnt in the mood. "Were going to the pool! See yall later!" I yelled into the kitchen making all four occupents jump. I smiled before quickly frowning again at the pain. James grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door laughing. When we got to the pool it was still early so not very many people were out yet. We were there for about an hour when the guys showed up with Jo, Camielle, and Stephanie. I had Kendall's ipod in so I didnt hear them come up behind me, sitting on the edge of the pool thinking. Carlos and Kendall then picked me up throwing me in the pool. When I came up I was already screaming threats at them. Yano, smashing Carlos's helmet, ripping Kendall's Minnasota Wilds jersey to pieces, and burning all of Logans books. I dont know why I included Logan, he didnt do anything. As I started to get out to pound on my brothers, James stopped me for the second time that morning. "Behave." he said, but was grinning like mad. I screamed, then got out pulling the ipod out of my pocket and throwing it at Kendall. He glared at me as it hit him the back of the head. He shriked when he saw what it was.  
"My ipod! Katlynn Brooke! You are so dead!" Kendall screamed, rushing after me. I did the only thing I could think of, I yelled for James. "JAMES! A little help please!" I yelled passing him in the lobby. He scooped me up with ease and turned to glare at Kendall sucssefully stopping him.  
"What happened now?" he growled at Kendall.  
"She got my ipod wet." he said like it was obvious.  
"Well I wonder why? Who threw her in the pool when we know shes in pain?" James said darkly, glaring at my brother. I stuck my tounge out at Kendall watching him stare at James as though he was crazy. Ughhh. Why must my brother be sooo annoying? I couldnt help but giggle at the look on Kendalls face. His eyes shifted from James to me, glareing. I just stuck my tounge out at him again, looking at James when I heard him chuckel. I wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "My Knight in shineing armor. I love you Jamie." He looked at me through half lidded eyes. He sent one last glare Kendall's way before putting me down, grabbing my hand, and practicly dragging me to 2J. When we got there I pushed him in the bedroom until he was on his back, on the bed. By the time I had James in his boxers and me in my underwear, there was a knock at the door, causeing me to scream out in frustration.  
"What?" I yelled turning around as Logan walked in. When his eyes landed on us, he looked shocked beyond beliefe. "Uh, I'll come back later." he stuttered, closing the door. "Logan! Come here!" I said as he opened the door again, glancing at me.  
"What do you need Logie?" I said, smiling sweetly. He looked unsure for a minute but replied rather quickly.  
"My hairs pissing me off, so I thought I'd ask James for help. You know for my date tonight." He said, finally smiling. I glanced down at James, getting off of him when he shrugged. He got up and put his jeans back on, leaning down to kiss me on his way out.  
"Well finish this later." He promised with a wink, walking out and closeing the door. I pulled on the shirt he had been wearing and layed down to snuggel into his pillow.  
Apparently I had dosed off because I woke up to a scream that sounded a lot like James'. I jumped up and ran into the living room only to scream myself. There was blood, and a lot of it. Logan was on the sofa with his throuth slit, Carlos on the swirly slide looking as though he had been stabbed, Kendall was hanging from the railing on the slide, my mom on the kitchen floor looking as if she had been thrown in the oven the smell of burnt fleash very potent. And James. "Oh my god. Jamie!" I yelled running to him. He had been shot, in the face. I couldnt take it, I started screaming and crying.  
"No! James, please baby, wake up. You cant leave me. Please god no!" Then I heard my name being called, but it sounded very distent. Then everything started to fade into darkness. I opened my eyes only to relize I was back in mine and James' bed. I looked up to see all the guys hovering over me. I looked at Kendall first, then Carlos, then Logan, and lastly, James. When my gaze rested on him I felt the tears start to fall. He opened his arms and I gladly jumped into them, bareing my face in his chest. I felt three kisses placed on the back of my head then the door quietly closed. I looked up at James to see him stareing at me worriedly.  
"Katie what happened? And dont you dare lie to me." he said rubbing my back.  
"My mouth just hurts." I said hopeing it sounded believeable because it was kinda true.  
"I said not to lie to me, Katlynn." he said sternly.  
"Ugh. Fine it was just a simple dream. OK? nothing to worry about." I said but refused to move from his warm embrace. "Then why were you crying my name in your sleep? And screaming?" he said as he layed me down, wrapping his arms around me.  
"It was just a nightmare, James. I promise. Nothing to worry about. Now please drop it." I reasured him. He sighed, but nodded.  
"Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you, baby." he whispered, leaning down to kiss me.  
"Mmm, love you to." I mumbled, already half asleep.

*BTR*BTR*BTR*20 years later*BTR*BTR*BTR*

"Saphyra! Starlet! Get down here or I will send your brother up there after you!" A thirty-nine year old James Diamond yelled from the bottom of the stares, up to our seven year old twin daughters.  
"James, sweetheart, stop screaming." I said setting a plate of breakfast in front of Haven, our 13 year old son.  
"Haven, go get your sisters." James said, ignoreing me completely.  
"Katie, you ok, baby?" he asked out of nowhere. I smilied, sitting in his lap.  
"I'm fine. Now go get your kids without screaming, please." I laughed getting up. A few minutes later they all came down, James carring Star over his shoulder, while Haven had Sophi in a similar hold, all of them laughing. I smiled at this, my family. Kendall and Jo, and Logan and Camielle had done twin weddings, while Carlos and Stephanie had gotten married on Halloween. I loved my family, being completely insane as they are, I still love them.

A/N Tell me what you thought. Please as nicely as possible, I do try. I thought this was a cute idea, Katie and James, married with kids. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
